University of Louisville Program
Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Program Director: Mary Ann Sanders, MD, PhD Associate Program Director: Ronald Elin, MD, PhD Number of residents per year: 3 (12 total) Combined AP/CP program - no AP only or CP only tracks are offered. Criteria for resident selection can be found here. Visa Sponsorship: J1 Clinical sites: University of Louisville Hospital, Norton Hospital, Norton Children's Hospital, Office of the Chief Medical Examiner, Jewish Hospital Call: Weekly AP/CP call (Monday-Monday). Chemistry call is taken separately and split with Clinical Chemistry fellows. Annual leave time: 4 weeks (20 working days). This includes personal time, vacation time, and sick time. No block scheduling of vacation. Clinical Chemistry Fellowship This recently-expanded, ComACC-accredited Postdoctoral Fellowship Program in Clinical Chemistry and Laboratory Medicine prepares exceptional individuals with advanced degrees (Ph.D. or M.D.) for careers in Laboratory Medicine. Transfusion Medicine Fellowship One position is available each year. The Marie M. Keeling Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine Fellowship at the University of Louisville Health Sciences Center is an ACGME-accredited fellowship integrating academic and community medical centers with one blood center. The affiliated teaching hospitals support cardiopulmonary surgery, solid organ and bone marrow transplantation, trauma service, neonatal and pediatric programs, and an HLA laboratory. Approximately 60,000 blood components are transfused in the affiliated teaching hospitals each year. The fellow spends the initial months of training at the American Red Cross Blood Services, River Valley Region, in each of the collection and component manufacturing areas including compliance/regulatory. The blood center collects over 130,000 whole blood and 9,000 apheresis donations, and maintains an accredited immunohematology reference laboratory. Opportunity is provided to observe donor infectious disease testing in the ARCBS National Testing Lab, St. Louis . The remaining training time is divided in the specialized areas of peripheral stem cell and bone marrow transplantation (adult/pediatric), HLA laboratory, and transfusion services of the affiliated hospitals (Norton, Kosair-Children's, Jewish, and University). Research opportunities are available in transfusion medicine and related disciplines. The training program provides the necessary experience to develop the expertise in transfusion medicine for medical director duties in a community blood center or hospital transfusion service. Requirements: Applicants must be certified, or eligible for certification by the American Board of Pathology in clinical pathology or combined clinical/anatomical pathology or other appropriate major clinical specialty Board. Candidate must have completed USMLE Step 3 and be eligible to hold a medical license in Kentucky. Stipend: Commensurate with level of post-graduate training. Applications: Interested candidates should submit the CAP standardized fellowship application, a copy of their current C.V., a personal statement and three letters of recommendation to: Director: M. Tayyeb Ayyoubi, MD, MS Transfusion Services Director Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine University of Louisville, Health Science Center 530 S. Jackson St., Suite C1R06 Louisville, KY 40202 Phone - (502)8525857 Fax # (502)852-1771 Email address: t0ayyo01@lousiville.edu Contact: Ms. Alma Nieto University of Louisville Dept. of Pathology & Laboratory Medicine 530 S. Jackson Street, CR106 Louisville, KY 40202 Email: aaniet01@louisville.edu Telephone: 502-852-3368 Fax: 502-852-1771 Website: http://louisville.edu/medicine/departments/pathology/fellowships/transfusion-medicine Cytopathology Fellowship The cytopathology fellowship program is integrated with the general pathology residency program at the primary training institution (University of Louisville Hospital). Forensic Pathology Fellowship Description: 'The University of Louisville Division of Forensic Pathology, in conjunction with the Kentucky Office of the Chief Medical Examiner (KY OCME), offers a unique educational opportunity during a 12-month ACGME-accredited fellowship program in Forensic Pathology. The NAME-accredited KY OCME is staffed by six full-time, board-certified forensic pathologists, all of whom actively participate in the training of the forensic fellow. The office performs approximately 1200 cases per year from both urban and rural areas, encompassing 40 counties. The fellow is thus afforded the opportunity to participate in a wide variety of cases, including cases unique to rural settings, such as farming, hunting, and mining fatalities. Located in one of the country’s largest metropolitan areas, the KY OCME also conducts many cases associated with urban areas. Ample opportunity is provided for attendance at death scenes. Regularly scheduled didactics include monthly Journal Clubs, monthly Check Sample reviews, and bi-monthly forensic topic discussions with faculty. Fellows are provided private office space and ample educational materials, including standard texts and microscopic glass slide teaching files. The fellow is given time and funds to attend a two week homicide seminar and one national meeting (either NAME or AAFS). Additional offsite rotations include a forensic toxicology laboratory, forensic anthropology course, and the Kentucky State Police Crime Laboratory. The fellow participates in the courtroom experience, first by accompanying the attending physician to court, and later in the year, by giving sworn testimony in the cases that the fellow has participated. '''Requirements: '''Successful completion of an ACGME-accredited residency in Anatomic Pathology or Anatomic and Clinical Pathology. '''Stipends: '''Commensurate with the year (5) of postgraduate training '''Program Director: '''William Ralston, MD '''Phone: '(502) 489-5209 '''E-mail: william.ralston@ky.gov '''Address: '''KY OCME, Bingham Building 1st floor, 10511 LaGrange Rd., Louisville, KY 40223 '''Web site: '''http://louisville.edu/medschool/pathology/fellowships/forensic-pathology-fellowship.html '''Applications: '''To include U of L application form (available by request), CV, medical school transcript, documentation of USMLE scores, and three letters of recommendation.